


Next Morning

by Luna_Roe



Series: A Guardian's Destiny [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: All Alone, Comfort, F/M, Longing, Morning After, Multi, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: She woke to the sound of someone breathing. When she opened her eyes, she realized where she was.





	Next Morning

**Author's Note:**

> More cute Ghost moments! I really like the Ghosts.

Soft, rhythmic breathing woke her. It was a sound she was unfamiliar with. The only companion she ever had while asleep was her Ghost, and her Ghost did not breath. Assessing the sensation on her skin, and upon opening her eyes she assessed the room, it became apparent she was no longer in the small corner of the Tangled Shore she had hidden in. She was in a room, back in the Tower? It wasn’t any room she had ever been in before.

There were arms holding her, and her Ghost was on her shoulder. The rhythmic breathing was coming from the owner of the arms holding her. It wasn’t hard to look up and evaluate who her captor was. Yet the realization of who the person in question was came as a tough pill to swallow. She was in the arms of Zavala… Leader of the Vanguard… Titan… she was in his arms, laying atop him, between his legs… on the floor.

Her Ghost was on her shoulder, clearly running diagnostics on himself. He never did that unless he felt safe. She noticed, in the corner of the room, another Ghost stood watch. It was Zavala’s Ghost. The little guy seemed to wave to her, before whispering, “Zavala finally fell asleep. If you could stay quiet, I would appreciate it.”

The Guardian nodded softly, deciding she might as well stay for the night. It wouldn’t be possible to get out of his arms without waking him or her Ghost. But, should she? Should she really be this close to her superior? Should she be this intimate with her superior? The answer was surely no… right?

She had plenty of time to contemplate all the questions running around in her mind. She nestled in, despite every ounce of her screaming to remove herself from the Titan’s hold and closed her eyes. It was nice, the feeling of arms around her and the sound of Zavala’s rhythmic breathing. It was almost as if she was meant to be there. The illusion was a nice break from her reality.

~~

When he woke next, smiling at the dream he had just had, he back made him aware it was in pain. Opening his eyes, taking in the sight of the ceiling being too far above his head, he noticed he was on the floor. _‘It wasn’t a dream?’_ He thought. Could it really be?

He noticed the weight in his arms, on his body, and looked down to see _her_ laying atop him. So, it hadn’t been a dream after all. He had actually spent the night holding her. Her face seemed peaceful; a look he wasn’t sure he had ever seen on her before. Her face paint had long since worn off and he could see the large scar that crossed her face, over her nose. It was becoming, somehow. Most of the other female Guardians hid their scars due to the ugliness of them; as is the nature with scars. But her scar? Well, it suited her, became her rather well.

From her shoulder he saw her Ghost. The little guy was still running diagnostics. Poor Light, he must have skipped diagnostics during his time with his Guardian hunting down the Barons. They had been gone for quite a while. The Ghost would twitch now and then, signals of the diagnostics finding something he wasn’t happy with. Yet, not too long after the twitch the Ghost would appear to sigh in contentment, a sign it had fixed whatever problem has arisen.

His Ghost was in the far corner of the room, with perfect view of the door. It made Zavala smile, despite his pained back, that the three of them, him and the two Ghosts, were able to keep everyone away while she slept. It was nice to know he was capable of giving her _that_ much.

From his arms he felt a stirring. She was waking up. Should he move her from him? Should he stay still? For all his wisdom on the battlefield, ability to lead thousands of Guardians to victory, he was unsure what to do in this situation. This was a battlefield he was uncertain of.

Her Ghost woke up, sensing she was about to, and if it was possible, smiled at Zavala. Zavala smiled back, realizing that he had been accepted by the tiny machine. It meant the world that he had been accepted.

The pressure of her weight suddenly lifted. Her face was level with his as she pushed herself up. Her eyes, those bright blue eyes looked at him, through him. Her skin, much like his, seemed to glow in the dim light of the room. The proximity of their faces gave him an urge he was blindsided by: he wanted to kiss her. _‘Stop it, Zavala. She’s had a hard enough time. No need to push the boundaries.’_

Her eyes, so intense, softened. Her eyebrows knit together in sadness, “I’m sorry.” She pushed again and sat back from him, completely out of his arms. It was a movement he was not thankful for. He instantly missed her proximity. He felt, deep down, he would never get to be that close to her again.

Her eyes lowered but she stayed silent. It was his turn to speak, “Guardian, what are you sorry for?”

She shook her head, remaining silent. Why did she always choose silence? Why did she opt not to speak? She had shocked Ikora and himself when she announced she would kill Uldren. But, now, in private, she still chose silence.

“Your Ghost brought you here. You were upset and hurting. It’s okay to need comfort, Guardian.” He sat himself up and chanced offering a hand to her. Her eyes locked on his hand, studying it as if it would explode the minute she touched it.

Her own hand rose, slowly, and their fingertips grazed before a knock on the door startled them. Her eyes widened in fear and as if on cue, her Ghost took her away. He was alone, sans his Ghost.

From the other side of the door he heard, “Sir, her ship is docked here. She’s returned.”

He fought the urge to growl back at the person that had interrupted his moment with the woman in question. He inhaled deeply through the nose and calmly replied “Thank you. I’ll be out soon.”

“Yes Sir.” And then the voice’s owner walked away. Presumably to join the search party for their hero.

From the far corner of his room, Zavala’s Ghost spoke, “She’s nice.”

He looked to his Ghost, the usually stoic and quiet type, and raised an eyebrow. He had been impressed with her? His Ghost tilted to the side as if to ask him a question, and then said, “I’d like her to visit again.”

The Vanguard leader stood up, allowing his spine to pop a few times on the way up, and laughed, “Of course you would.” He moved to shower for the day, entering his small bathroom adjoined to the small cube of a room, and added, “So would I.”

~~


End file.
